


Chess Game

by esteefee



Series: Fair Trade [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of pure wills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



> [Podfic read by Wihluta](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chess-game-sniplet).
> 
> A New Year's commentfic.

Well, you know it was an unseasonably warm day for January in San Francisco, which meant John kept the tables outside late, until long after the sun had caught the very edge of the sidewalk and all the holiday lights went on down along Fillmore Street. He's sitting outside now, still in his apron, with his feet kicked out and the chessboard on the table between him and Rodney, who is down to his last allowed oversized mug of the evening (Möbius blend, in case you were wondering.)

The game has been going on for a while, a battle of pure wills that expands beyond the faded, scarred surface of the walnut and ash board to Rodney's pen, lifted casually to his lips so he can delicately nibble on the cap; to the way John will deftly knock out Rodney's pawn with his bishop with one hand, trading one piece for the other and then fingering Rodney's pawn almost obscenely before putting it to the side; to Rodney blinking not-so-innocently while his calf lightly, lightly strokes against John's on occasion, almost accidentally except clearly not, which is in direct violation of Rules of Play.

John won't call him on it, though, because he has that almost-queasy, wonderful, nervous feeling that says he is _this close_ to maybe, possibly, finally having Rodney in checkmate in, oh, eight moves or so, which means he'll have Rodney face down and beautiful ass up in his bed twenty minutes after closing, so—

It's going to be the start of a pretty good year, he thinks.


End file.
